Known discotheque lighting systems consist of a bank of lamp units individually driven by motors to change the direction of the beams of illumination produced. The lamp units may be driven individually or in gangs, typically under the control of a central device which may be manually operated or computer controlled e.g. in dependence upon music being played in a discotheque. Visually exciting displays can be produced in this way, to enhance the enjoyment of dancers.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved lighting system capable of producing a distinctive visual effect.